


Photograph

by wrecksirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecksirwin/pseuds/wrecksirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hahahahhahahahahh calum and henna tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

I fell in love and I wasn’t even exactly sure when it happened let alone how it happened, all I knew is that I fell in love with her and I was starting to fall harder every day. I fell in love with the way she talked, smiled, laughed, listened, looked but most of all I fell in love with the way she made me feel. I knew that I couldn’t risk falling in love with someone, not now, not now our band is finally starting to break through. But loving her, is the only thing I knew.

“Henna, Henna baby.. Please stop crying.” I whispered into her ear. “When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes,  it is the only thing that makes us feel alive.” I could feel Henna’s arms tightening around me, she held onto me like I was her whole world, and I was holding onto her like she was mine.

_“Flight 59 to London is boarding in 5 minutes.”_

Henna was slowly loosening her grip around me “You.. You should  go Calum, and remember we’ll keep this love in a photograph.” With that she completely let go of me and took a step back “Bye Calum.” was the last thing she said before she walked away, all I could do was watch her body slowly disappearing into the crowd. “Calum, mate.. Are you coming?” I heard Michaels voice faintly ask. I felt his hand  on my shoulder “It’s going to be okay Cal, you’ll guys get through this.”

_“Calum you need to look into the camera when we’re taking a picture!” Henna laughingly said. “All our pictures are going to end up looking like shit if you’re not going to look into the camera.” She said, still laughing. I pouted at her “But I can’t look at your face if I have to look into the camera.” I noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks “Aww, I made you blush.” I teased while holding her closer till our eyes met. “You look cute, though.” “Shut up..”_

The first few weeks without each other went fine, we just acted like six months weren’t a big deal and called each other every change we got. If she went to sleep, I’d call her to wish her goodnight and when I woke up, she’d call me to say good morning. After a few months, the calls started to die down, because we both knew that talking to each other wasn’t going to work, because the lump in our throats wouldn’t let us speak. _“I swear it will get easier.”_ was one of the last things I actually said to her. Even though our contact slowly faded, I carried every piece of her.

_“Henna… You know that I’ll be going on tour for like six months next week, huh?” I said, still holding her close. Henna didn’t reply, she only pulled me closer, signalling she didn’t wanted to talk about it. I sighed, “Henna. Henna baby.. Say something, please?” I almost begged. Henna slowly looked up to me with teary eyes, “I’d rather not think about the fact you’re leaving for six months, let alone talk about it.” “Fuck.. Henna don’t do this to me. We need to talk about this, we really do..” I said, the last thing came out as a whisper, because I was trying my hardest not to cry myself._

I was staring at the photograph I took out of the pocket of my ripped jeans. We took this picture that same day, it was a picture of henna smiling and me kissing her cheek. I started at it for a while but after a few minutes my sight became blurry, and I felt a tear slowly making his way down my face.

_“Henna, do you remember that necklace I gave you when you became sixteen?” I asked her after a few moments of silence. “How could I forget?” she said, I could hear the smile in her voice. She slowly looked up at me, I could see the smile on her face now. “What about it?” she asked curiously. “Well..” I began to say “You could.. You know put a picture of us in that necklace.” I said shyly, suddenly feeling like it was a stupid thing to even say. Her face softened, “I might just do that.”_

Henna and I haven’t talked in 2 months now,  but I still remembered perfectly how her voice sounded. While I was away I never forgot how her laugh sounded, how beautiful her smile looked and I never forgot how she kissed me, under the lamppost back in Sixth Street. I never forgot how she whispered through the phone “I’ll wait for _you_ to come home.”

The six months were almost over, me and the boys are playing our last gig tonight. Before we went on stage, I called henna. She didn’t pick up, which I didn’t expect her to do since it was around 4am in Sydney right now. _“please leave a message after the beep”_ as soon as I heard the beepI took a deep breath and said “wait for me to come home.”

“Our last song, is a special one.” Luke’s voice said towards the crowd, which went crazy. “We actually haven’t performed this song live before, ever.” The crowd went crazy again, I could see Luke smiling in the corner of my eye. Luke caught my eye and nodded at me,  signalling that it was time for me to talk. I took a deep breath, just like I did before I we went on stage and began to speak. “This one is on our Target Deluxe album and it’s called ‘As Close As Strangers’. Henna this one is for you.” I said, the last thing came out as a whisper though, because I was trying my hardest to keep myself together. One more song I thought. One more song, _and I won’t ever be alone._

 


End file.
